


Too Late

by AdorkableAuthor



Series: Veronica Drinking in a Bar [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Exes, Marriage, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Veronica is drinking at a bar. Post movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a pretty rough week with some real life stuff. I haven't been able to work on any of my stories. I needed to write something and just see if I could. This is what I wrote. Enjoy!

“Another, please.” Veronica pointed to her empty glass and waited for the bartender to fill it. She took it up to her lips and sipped it. Swallowing smoothly, she set the glass back down on the square napkin. She looked around the bar. It was mostly empty, but that was understandable. It was only four in the evening. Her blue eyes stopped moving as she saw him enter the bar. She let out a slow breath, purely involuntary. She couldn't help but look at him as he moved his way through the tables to her corner of the bar. She watched him offer a small smile, his brow raised.

“Hey, Veronica.”

Veronica smiled back, barely. “Hey.”

“I'll have one of whatever she has, thanks.” He replied as he slipped onto a stool. He turned back to her. “How's it going?”

“Fine.” She looked to her drink. Her eyes wide and focused.

“How many are you on?” He smirked.

“Um. Fifth, I think?” She looked up.

He blinked. “Wow.”

She smirked. “Guess you'll have to hurry to catch up.” She picked her glass up to take another sip.

“What's the occasion?” He nodded to the bartender who placed his drink in front of him.

“I felt like drinking.” She ran her finger around the edge of the glass gently.

“Since when do you ever feel like drinking?” He sipped his drink and set it down.

She looked up at him. “Since I heard my ex was getting married.”

He nods. “Ah.” He clinched his jaw. “I had wondered if you had heard about that.”

“Of course I had. I mean, everyone was walking around, hiding it from me. I'm not an idiot. I figured it out pretty easily.”

“And you came here to drown your sorrows?” He raised a brow.

She took a sip of her drink. “Or maybe I am celebrating his love life!” 

He chuckled. “You don't celebrate love lives, Veronica.”

“I am trying new things. I am drinking in public. I could celebrate love lives.” She mumbled.

“Have you met the bride?” He asked softly.

She scoffed. “No. I don't plan on it either. I will send a lovely present and my dearest condolences.”

He laughed softly. “Still celebrating, huh?” 

She finished her drink and poked at the ice still in the glass.

“Should he know that you still pine away for him?” He gulped his drink down and ordered another round.

“Pfft. Pine. Hardly.” She rolled her eyes. She awkwardly stabbed at the ice as the bartender removed her glass. She tossed the small stirrer at the bartender.

“Yea, I can tell. I think maybe you are pining but you have never really pined before. You don't know.” He leaned in. “Maybe?”

She shook her head. “I have pined before!” 

He blinked and raised a brow. “Who have you pined?”

“I pined for Duncan once.” She swallowed and bit her lip. “But that got weird.” She looked over at him, chuckling softly. “Not so much anymore.”

“You shouldn't have pined for him. I hear he was a complete jackass towards you.” He nodded to the bartender who replaced their drinks.

She sipped her fresh drink. “I apparently have a type then.” 

He nudged her. “You only pine jackasses?”

She nodded. “Yes.” She looked over at him. 

“There's a lot of jackasses in the world. You might want to narrow it down.” He drank from his glass.

“I thought I did.” She looked to her drink.

“Oh?” 

She nodded and sipped her drink. “Yea.”

“What happened?”

“He was really late.”

“Late?” He raised a brow.

“Yea, I was going to go see some movie with him, but he told me he would meet me in an hour, which turned into two.” She finished her drink. “Whooo. These are stronger than I thought they would be.”

“I'm not two hours late.” He pouted.

“You are. Told me 2pm, it's after four. I can still read a clock.” She rolled her eyes.

“I told you I would be an hour. We were meeting at three!” He turned to look directly at her.

She sighed and reached in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her text messages and showed him where they had agreed to meet at two. 

“Wow. I'm a jackass.” He pouts a bit. “I'm sorry.”

“So, now, I'm drunk and pissy and forgotten.” She sighed dramatically.

He smirked. “Want to go shopping for the most ugly gift to send your ex?”

She perked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I say we ignore the registry and go find some ugly platter or gravy boat and send it to them.” He grinned.

“He'll know it's done out of cruelty.” She sighed.

“Ok. We'll find him a nice thing from you and an ugly thing from me.” He reached in his wallet and handed a card over to the bartender. “All of our drinks, thanks.” He looked back to Veronica. 

“Poor Piz.” 

“His fault. He shouldn't have dumped you.”

Veronica grinned then pouted. “Wait. I thought you would reward him for dumping me?”

“Why would I do that?” He was confused.

“Because if he hadn't, I wouldn't have been available for you to swoop in and fall back in love with.” She grinned.

He signed the credit card slip, leaving a hefty tip, and slipped the card back into his wallet. “Ok, first, there was no falling back in love. I've always been in love with you. And second, we go back to the ugly gift from you and some nice crystal from me.” He smirked.

Veronica hopped off the stool, a little wobbly. “You have a strange way of showing love. I remember high school, Mr. Echolls.”

Logan reached his arms around her and kept her from tipping over. “I'll show you love, Mrs. Echolls.” He smirked and tilted her back, kissing her passionately.


End file.
